Mercenaries
The Mercs are a group of - you guessed it - Mercenareis. The entire faction functions around contracts with other factions for scouting, raiding, killing, etc. The current members are: MuffyMuffin - Leader DISCLAIMER Though it's understandable that you'd have aggressions towards the Mercenaries, I'd appreciate not taking out said aggressions on the Mercenaries themselves, for we are only the actions of the wills of others. If you have any grievances, please seek out the person paying the contract rather than us. Mercenary Codex This codex contains all the rules and regulations of the mercenary, as well as an afterword containing pricing for services. Every mercenary must adhere to these rules without failure. Article 1: Heirarchy The mercenaries are headed by the leader of the band. The leader is the absolute final word on any and all faction activites. Though he is not required to have a say in any matter, he is allowed to. He is the only member allowed to declare open war on a faction. Below the leader is the contractors. They are allowed to accept contracts for the faction. They are allowed to say their fill about faction relations, but are otherwise powerless in terms of war and peace with other factions. Below the contractors are the standard mercenaries. They are allowed to leave their imput of items above, but are otherwise powerless in faction direction At the bottom of this pyramid are the Initiates. These members are not even allowed to carry out contracts unlike the above tiers, but are anchored to menial labor until they prove themselves in the eyes of the leader or two contractors. Article 2: Off Work When a mercenary is not on a job or preparing for one, he/she is free to do as he/she wishes, as long as these actions do not cause strife and/or tension between the Mercs and another faction. These acts may include, but are not limited to: Murder Theft Harassment It is preferred that the mercenary helps out with the ever-continuing fortifications of the mercenary base, though this is not required. The mercenary base is a collective bounty and is therefore everyone's responsibility to maintain. Other than this socialist collective, members may make other homes, though they will not be claimed unless given permission from the Leader. The mercenary may not inversely cause damage to the mercenary base, such as murdering livestock to less than 2 of each animal, destroying crops, or dismantling parts of the base. This is, of course, bypassed if the leader deems it necessary to do so. The Mercenary may keep a separate home other than the mercenary base, though the faction is not obligated to protect said home nor distribute retribution for its destruction. This is, of course, bypassed if the leader deems it necessary to do so. Article 3: On the Job Once a contract has been signed, the advance paid, and an amount of members are dispatched on the task at hand, the contract is the only rule set that the operation must follow. The contract must consist of the target faction(s), the quote on price charged, and the signatures of a contractor in the mercenaries and the name and faction of the person(s) requesting our services. Once the contract is fulfilled, the rest of the amount stated must be paid at a location of the Mercs' choosing at a time of their choosing. Failure to do so will illicit a consequence of the leader's choosing at a later time. Article 3: Changing Like most things, this codex will likely need amendments and changes. These changes are to be requested by two contractors or the leader. The leader and the contractors will vote on adding the amendment or voiding an amendment. The outcome of these votes determine the changes to take place in the codex. Additionally, Faction alliances and enemies may also change. This is to be done with the urging of two contractors or the direct control of the Leader himself. Our faction will try to remain neutral, but we see alliances and enemies as an inevitability. In order for a member to rise in rank within the mercenaries, a contractor or higher must see within the prospect great ingenuity and a high sense of loyalty to the faction. This is, of course, only for Recruits to Members. For a Member to rise to an Officer is done solely at the discretion of the Leader. These rules may be altered and bended at the discretion of the leader such as times of crises and shorthandedness within the faction where the current numbers are not enough to carry out faction duties Article 4: Crime and punishment If a faction member is caught committing any of the crimes aforementioned in this codex, he/she will be brought before a tribunal consisting of the Leader and two Contractors of the Leader's choosing. It is then when the specifics of the crime will be discussed and the severity of the punishment decided on. This can range anywhere from a slap on the wrist to full-on exile and a KoS order issued for said criminal. Pricing These are the prices that the Mercenaries charge for certain activities requested by other factions. The term used "gem" refers to our two payment methods - Diamond and gold bars 1 gem = 1 diamond 1 gem = 3 gold bars Livestock Murdering - 2 gem per livestock killed Payment is directly related to the set number of livestock required to murder to fulfill the contract. If the payment exceeds the livestock available to be murdered, the excess gems will not be refunded. In either case, it will cost 1 gem block for the paying faction to keep the mob drops Scouting - 2 gem blocks paying faction must also supply their own map(s) Murder Outside of Faction Grounds - 2 gem block per target faction member In this case, "per faction member" refers to the member(s) targeted for death. It will cost 3 gem blocks extra for the paying faction to keep items dropped by the target(s) Murder Within Faction Grounds - 3 gem block per target faction member In this case, "per faction member" refers to the number of target faction members present, not the number of members marked for death. It will cost 3 gem blocks extra for the paying faction to keep items dropped by the target(s) Raid - 10 gem block per target faction member In this case, "Target faction member" refers to the number of members in the target faction, online or not. This contract is to be carried out alongside the paying faction during a war. If not, the contract will be declined. Special Order - 2 gem block + 2 gem per livestock killed + 3 gem block per target faction member killed + X gem (block) per misc item These are to be discussed solely with the leader of the Mercenaries. These special contracts will be negotiated in price and the interpretation of "target faction member" upon request. Completed Contracts Active Contracts